saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans Saints Row IV
Cette page regroupe toute les stations de radio de Saints Row IV. GenX 89 thumb Modern Rock DJ: Tommy Macher *Awolnation - Burn it Down *Beware of Darkness - Howl *Black Bananas - Rad Times *FIDLAR - No Waves *In Flames - Deliver Us *Lissy Trullie - It's Only You, Isn't It *Neon Trees - Teenage Sounds *Papa Roach - Still Swinging *Terraplane Sun - Get Me Golden *The Black Cadillacs - Choke *The Bronx - Along For The Ride *The Datsuns - System Overload *The Features - How It Starts *Walk the Moon - Tightrope *We Were Promised Jetpacks - Circles and Squares KRhyme 95.4 thumb Hip-Hop et Rap DJ: Kish *Atmosphere - Until The Nipples Gone *A$AP Rocky - Goldie *El-P - Full Retard *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) *Killer Mike - Go! *KOVAS - Grape Drink *Macklemore and Ryan Lewis - Gold *MGK ft. Cassie - Warning Shot *Najee The 1 - Elevated *Pause - Caroline *Quake City Mobsters - Money On My Mind *Sum - City Pop *The Cool Kids ft. Travis Barker - Sour Apples *Weekend Money - Yellow *White Weird - Donald Trump Walk K12 97.6 thumb Electronique DJ: Jane Valderama *Alex Metric - Prophecies *Apashe - Eat My Apple *Congorock - Ivory (Bloody Beetroots Mix) *Datsik & Excision - Vindicate *Datsik - Bonafide Hustler (Trap VIP) *Doctor P - Flying Spaghetti Monster *Flux Pavillion - Blow the Roof *Gigamesh - All My Life *Junkie XL - Giraffe *Kill Paris - Slap Me *Nero - Promises *The Bloody Beetroots - The Source (Chaos & Confusion) *The Knocks and Fred Falke - Geronimo *Vitalic - Stamina *Watch the Duck - Poppin Off *Kirkwood West - Speed Ball *Valencia - Stop Searching Klassic 102.4 thumb Musique classique DJ: Zinyak *Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus, Overture *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake, Op 20 *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker Suite Overture *George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Aragonaise *George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Les Toreadors *George Bizet - Habanera, from Carmen *Johann Sebastian Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Giuseppe Verdi - La Donna e Mobile, from Rigoletto *Gioachino Rossini - Largo al Factotum, from The Barber of Seville *Gustav Holst - The Planets: Mars *Modest Mussorgsky - Night On Bare Mountain *Ludwig van Beethoven - Symphony No. 9 in D Minor: Ode To Joy *Jacques Offenbach - Orpheus in the Underworld: Infernal Galop *John Philip Sousa - The Liberty Bell *Johann Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March *George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Frederic Chopin - Grande vaise Brillante in Eb Major The Mix 107.77 thumb Rock et pop des années 80 à 2000 DJ: KG *Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (1998) *Biz Markie - Just A Friend (1989) *Blur - Song 2 (1997) *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain (1993) *EMF - Unbelievable (1990) *The Romantics - Talking In Your Sleep (1983) *Haddaway - What Is Love (1993) *Men Without Hats - Safety Dance (1983) *Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It (1994) *Outkast - B.O.B. (2000) *Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract (1989) *Robert Palmer - Simply Irresistible (1989) *Stan Bush - The Touch (1986) *The Pharcyde - Oh Shit (1992) *The Presidents of the United States of America - Lump (1995) *Thin Lizzy - The Boys Are Back In Town (1976) Mad Decent 106.9 thumb rap, indietronica, electro et dubstep. DJ:Riff Raff *Bonde do Role* (ft. Ce'Cile) - Brazilian Boys *Clockwork - Titan *Dillon Francis* - I.D.G.A.F.O.S *Dillon Francis* (ft. Simon Lord) - Messages *Diplo* (ft. Nicky da B) - Express Yourself *DJ Snake (ft. Alesia) - Bird Machine *Djemba Djemba - I Just Go *ETC!ETC! & Brillz - Swoop *ETC!ETC!, Brillz and Diplo (ft. Whiskey Pete) - Bueller *GTA (ft. DJ Funk) Booty Bounce *Jahan Lennon* - Can't Ruin My Fun *LIZ (ft. RiFF RAFF) - Underdogs *RiFF RAFF* - Rookie of the Year 2013 *Three Loco* - Beer *Toadally Krossed Out* (ft. Riff Raff) - Cray *Yellow Claw* - W.O.L.F. *Zeds Dead* - Demon Four-20 103.6 thumb Reggae et Dub DJ: Mr.Sunshine *Born Jamericans - "Cease & Seckle" 1994 *Charly Black and J Capri - "Whine and Kotch" 2013 *Delroy Wilson - "You Never Get Away'" 1971 *Dennis Brown - "Milk and Honey" 1978 *Early B - "History Of Jamaica" 1984 *Easy Star All-Stars - "One Likkle Draw" 2011 *Eek-A-Mouse - "Wa Do Dem" 1981 *Max Romeo - "Juks" *Ranking Dread - "Fattie Boom Boom" 1981 *Super Beagle - "Dust A Sound Boy" 1986 *Tenor Saw - "Ring the Alarm" 1985 *The In-Crowd - "Mango Walk" 1975 *Toots And The Maytals - "Pressure Drop" 1970 *Wayne Smith - "Under Mi Sleng Teng" 1985 Mixtape thumb Station de radio personnalisé Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row IV en:Radio Stations in Saints Row IV